marbleblastfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codyn329
Great! 20:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll make a few improvements, but overall, the main page looks great! Also, why were you just on chat? 02:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ROFL, brother. Look what I found. xD Template:Maintop 06:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I hope this isn't too much to ask, but if you can tomorrow help me fix the articles? I know you probably don't know much about MarbleBlast, so maybe you could help with the grammatical errors. 07:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) *Hiss* You took my green letters away! 07:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S., do you think my sig on this wiki is too big? I'll Be Back I'll be back on chat in about 30 - 40 mins, 'k? 04:32, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Codyn329 (talk) 04:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm back. Leave a message on my tp so ik when you're ready. 04:55, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Cody. Where you go. 03:16, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Look at the new background! :D 01:00, May 14, 2013 (UTC) No, but I resized it myself to 1.5x larger. It's the MBG background. :P 20:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Cody, you been a-trollin'? :P I'm editing the button color scheme. But I needed that. t.y. :P 01:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm not even messing with that hardcore CSS you put right there. I'm too lazy to edit it, but I'll try. :P If not, I guess you can help me tomorrow. :P 02:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Which one's the hover color and which one's the red outline? I might change it without help. :P 02:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I just got the hang of the rgba thing, so I can change it. School ends in less than a week for me, and yeah we can chat on the weekends. 02:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I know it's too big. :P I asked you a few months back but you never said anything. xP 02:30, May 23, 2013 (UTC) 'k. :P Just replace the red outline with blue. :P 02:35, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I just took my last math test today. :P 02:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I like the orange outline, but a blue one might look better. I'll have to check when you're finished. :P 02:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Technology these days, first time my district does a virtual frog dissection. At least it was less gross. :P 02:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Love the box outlines. But the orange button borders were better. The box outlines are still awesome. :P 02:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Lulz. Eventually, yes. My virtual "sheeps" :P 02:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Sounds cool. :P Also the border should be 1px. 2px dislevels the text. :P 02:55, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cody, leave me a message next time you log on. :P 01:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hai. :3 15:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Oi sorry. You can get on chat now. :P 18:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Sowwy I left. :3 19:21, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hai. :3 19:19, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hai. 19:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I added a new cursor look. :3 00:22, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cody. :P You just got pwned on the leaderboards. :P 17:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I just had to link you to this page. :P Level:Elevator :P 03:48, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, seriously. :P I just remembered about infoboxes. XD 03:53, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :DD 03:59, July 14, 2013 (UTC) LOL! XDD 04:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) LOL. And k. 12:13 here. :P 04:13, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Looks... better. :P I fixed chat too. :P 19:10, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, is there a reason chat.js doesn't load its stuff in the Chat? Or common.js's custom buttons in source mode? }} 00:48, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I got the chat.js and common.js stuff to work. I'm almost done perfecting it. All the stuff loads so you can stop by and check it out if you want. Hey, what can you tell me about this version of Chat.js? It has an extra } in it. Uncaught SyntaxError: Unexpected Token } was the error message. -- }} 21:44, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I've *not* created a new scrollbar for the wiki... It's at MediaWiki:Scrollbar.css. I just have it there for you to edit. You're an admin at NigmaTech Labs, where the code is at. I want the scrollbar to look just like that, but without turning white when rolled over and having that faint orange outline visible when rolled over. }} 02:29, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cody, is there any way the size of the font in the RC and new photos modules could be changed? It would be nice to have a better size as it strains quite a few user's eyes. }} 01:20, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, nice. I see the huge change in the modules. Yeah. }} 03:02, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I never used the skin you made. Maybe you could help me make it a gadget? I like it, but I'm going to go for this awesome new look the Marble Blast site has now. }} 06:14, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ChatOptions Hey, I finally figured out what the problem with the ChatOptions script was. I still don't know why the font you select shows up on normal pages outside of chat, but I managed to keep Dom Casual from breaking upon reload and changing everything on the wiki to Times New Roman. Apparently there were too many font values, so I removed Palatino Linotype and it works just fine. Except for now that I set my chat to Dom Casual, now everything is Dom Casual. Ah well, at least it can be easily changed. Just letting you know. }} 01:22, October 9, 2014 (UTC)